Brother & sister
by xTacha
Summary: "- Tu as son nom, et tu sais où il se trouve. Pourquoi ne pas juste essayer ?  - Mais parce que ! Parce que jamais il ne m'acceptera, parce qu'il croira que je suis juste une petite écervelée qui essaye de se rapprocher de lui par ambition." Florent/Oc
1. Celle qui viendra ruiner ça

- Tu es triste.  
>- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je saute de joie ?<br>- Je pensais… que c'était ce que tu voulais. Retrouver ton frère.  
>- C'était ce que je pensais aussi.<p>

Mon ton sonnait faux, même à mes propres oreilles. L'ironie qui transparaissait de mes paroles me rendait malade. Furieuse contre tout, contre le monde, contre ma petite personne qui avait voulu tout savoir trop vite. Maintenant, j'aurais voulu ne rien savoir du tout. Je laissais échapper un sanglot étouffé.

- Pete… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
>- Tu vas continuer. Comme tu l'as toujours fait.<br>- Je… je ne peux pas.  
>- Tu as son nom, et tu sais où il se trouve. Pourquoi ne pas juste essayer ?<br>- Mais parce que ! Parce que jamais il ne m'acceptera, parce qu'il croira que je suis juste une petite écervelée qui essaye de se rapprocher de lui par ambition, et…  
>- Tu ne sais pas ça ! Peut-être qu'il te cherche aussi ? Qu'il t'attend ?<br>- Comment ça pourrait être possible ? Il a tout ce qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas être celle qui viendra ruiner ça.

Je sentis les mains tranquillisantes de mon ami encercler mes épaules, et me serrer contre lui.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, ça te ruinera toi.

Je ne répondais rien. Il accentua sa pression, et doucement, murmura :

- On va le faire. Ensemble.


	2. Matin difficile

La sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone me sortit de ma torpeur. Je poussais un grognement et rabattait les couvertures par-dessus ma tête. Pas question que je bouge de mon lit aujourd'hui.

- Debout ! hurla une voix depuis la pièce d'à côté, et en vitesse !

Je décidais de l'ignorer. Mauvaise tactique : la chaleur douillette qui me recouvrait disparut soudain, et fut remplacé par une vive lumière. Peter avait ouvert en grand la fenêtre. Je poussais un hurlement de protestation.

- J'ai dit : debout ! Ou tu préfères que je te traine hors du lit moi-même ?  
>- Tu n'oserais pas !<br>- Ne me test pas. Maintenant, tu vas bouger ton petit popotin de là et filer sous la douche. Le petit-déj attend en bas.  
>- Je. ne. veux. pas, grondais-je en me repliant sur moi-même.<br>- C'est une bonne chose que je ne te laisse pas le choix ! En plus, ça me concerne aussi, je te signale. Tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de ma déchéance, hein ?

Sa déchéance ! Non mais écoutez-le un peu ! Je soupirais, et me levais de mauvaise grâce. Son sourire ne fit qu'accentuer ma mauvaise humeur.

- Maintenant que tu culpabilises à mort à propos de mon avenir, je te laisse te préparer. On se voit en bas !

Je sirotais mon café, les yeux dans le vague, quand Peter revint avec un sachet de la boulangerie. Devant mon mutisme et mon absence totale de réaction, il se laisse lourdement tomber sur une chaise en face de moi et chercha à croiser mon regard, en vain.

- Pendant combien de temps tu vas me faire la tête ?  
>- Je n'ai pas encore décidé, répondis-je d'un ton acide.<p>

Pas de réponse. Il se contente de se servir à son tour une tasse tout en s'adossant contre le plan de travail. Je laisse échapper un soupir et m'approche de lui.

- Je suis désolée, Pete. Je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça… C'est juste que, je… je suis tellement nerveuse ! C'est horrible.  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Tu es la meilleure danseuse que je connaisse. Et la meilleure de celle que je ne connais pas, j'en suis sûre.<br>- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le seul problème.  
>- Doucement, une épreuve à la fois, tu veux ? On s'occupe de l'audition d'abord, les réunions de famille ensuite.<br>- C'est facile à dire ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais être prise.  
>- La meilleure façon de le savoir est d'y aller.<br>- Et si je me plante ? Ou non, pire, et si je ne me plante pas ?  
>- Dans ce cas-là, hourra ! On ouvre une bouteille de champagne, tu lui glisses quelque mot et hop ! Le tour est joué !<br>- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais débarquer et lui faire « Salut, la rock star ! Je suis ta petite sœur dont tu ignores l'existence ! Ça te dit, un café pour te faire digérer la nouvelle ? »  
>- Tu devrais enlever la proposition, c'est un peu glauque…<br>- Je ne plaisante pas !  
>- Mais moi non plus ! Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'il faut que tu t'y prennes étape par étape. Réussis ton audition, et on avisera. D'accord ?<p>

Je grimace, peu convaincue. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je sais très bien que c'est le seul moyen de l'approcher, de pouvoir lui parler…

-Très bien. Allons-y.


	3. Audition

La porte se referma derrière moi. La salle d'audition était beaucoup plus silencieuse que la pièce précédente, où on nous avait regroupés en attendant notre tour. Je venais de passer plus d'une heure à m'échauffer, à faire craquer mon dos et à détendre mes muscles, un casque enfoncé sur mes oreilles pour me couper au maximum du stress des autres prétendants à la place.

- Bonjour, lançais-je, mal assurée

On me répondit poliment. Je tâchais de garder mes yeux fixés sur celui que j'espérais devenir mon futur employeur, tout en occultant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, mais mon cœur battait trop fort et je sentais des tremblements parcourir mes jambes.

- Quel est votre nom ?  
>- Elorah.<br>- Très bien. Et, d'où venez-vous ?

Devant mon air d'incompréhension, un petit sourire parcouru les membres de la troupe qui me faisait face.

- De quelle école ? précisa gentiment le producteur  
>- Oh, euh… Je ne fais partie d'aucune école.<p>

Surprise générale. A ce moment précis, je maudis Dove Attia qui me regarde, les yeux effarés, et je maudis encore plus sa manie de tout faire « en famille » et d'inclure la troupe de l'Opéra Rock dans la plupart des décisions importantes. C'est déjà difficile de me concentrer lors d'une audition normale, ça l'est encore plus lorsque j'ai sous les yeux la personne qui occupe mes pensées en permanence depuis la grande révélation. Bien sûr, il ignore tout de mon identité. Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il a devant les yeux sa sœur cadette ?

- Vous réalisez, mademoiselle, repris Dove après un courte pause, que c'est une audition importante. Nous recherchons une danseuse qui pourra tenir le choc face à l'emploi du temps des tournées, face aux médias aussi…  
>- Je sais tout cela. Et je pense que je suis celle qu'il vous faut.<p>

Être sûr de soi, et ne pas craquer. C'est ce que Pete essaye de me rentrer dans la tête depuis des semaines. Oh, bon sang, faite que ça marche…

- Très bien. Allez-y, alors…

Un sourire, et je me dirige vers la porte pour faire entrer mon partenaire, qui attendait sagement. S'ils sont de nouveaux étonnés par mon attitude, ni les membres ni Dove ne le laisse paraître. Pete, quand à lui, grimace de toutes ses dents pour essayer de me détendre. Pour se distinguer des autres danseurs, nous avons décidé de faire du Mozart, mais pas du classique : les chansons de l'Opéra Rock conviennent mieux à notre style de danse. Et pour continuer dans l'originalité, nous décidons de nous produire sur une chanson non chantée durant le spectacle.

_Vous vous prenez monsieur pour un félin sauvage  
>Mais vous n'avez du lion que le soyeux pelage<br>Et vos crocs acérés de jeune prédateur  
>Nous inspirent le rire plutôt que la frayeur<em>

Je virevolte, me rattrape, et me laisse finalement emporter à la fin du premier couplet. Plus rien n'a d'importance : ni le regard de mes « juges », ni le sol trop glissant, ni la douleur que je ressens habituellement au niveau de ma cheville gauche, ni même la main de Peter qui se pose sur ma hanche. Il n'est pas là. Ils ne sont pas là. Personne n'est là, personne à part moi et la musique.

C'est comme ça que je me sens, d'habitude. Danser est la seule chose qui me permet de lâcher prise, d'oublier le monde qui m'entoure. Lorsque je danse, lorsque je prends appui et que je sens mes muscles qui travaillent, qui exécutent la moindre variation… C'est là que je suis réelle. Je me sens moi.

Les dernières notes me ramènent à la réalité, et je prends conscience de ma respiration saccadée, du feu sur mes joues. Peu à peu, les bruits autres que mes pas parcourant le plancher me reviennent aux oreilles. Les yeux baissés, je ne peux me résoudre à lever la tête.

- Et bien, murmure l'un des membres dont je n'arrive pas identifier la voix, sans doute Solal ou Merwan, je pense qu'on vient de trouver notre dernière danseuse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser passer un petit bruit, comme un couinement. Je réagis toujours ainsi quand la joie est à deux doigts de m'envahir : je ne peux pas tout contenir à l'intérieur, alors je suis obligée de m'exprimer. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Ma réaction ne passe pas inaperçue et tout le monde s'esclaffe.

- Pour de vrai ? je demande d'une voix fluette, en guettant la réaction de celui qui est censé donner son approbation  
>- J'ai l'impression que la troupe t'a déjà adopté. Ou en tous cas, ils ont adoré ce que tu as fait. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir m'opposer à leur avis, explique Dove en grimaçant. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'on fasse ça dans les règles, en faisant sortir la candidate et en la rappelant ensuite au téléphone pour lui confirmer.<br>- Mais on s'en fiche de ça, s'amuse alors l'interprète de Mozart avec son fort accent italien et en m'adressant un clin d'œil. De toute façon, on a pris notre décision !

Je me fige, et Peter se sent obligé de me soutenir. Pour donner au change, il prétexte une séance de félicitation et me fait tournoyer. Je l'entends me murmurer de tenir le coup encore quelques instants.

- Très bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, lance le directeur de casting alors que je me replace face à eux. Je suppose que toi et ton ami veulent fêter ça… Je t'appelle dans quelques jours pour toute la paperasse, et tu reverras la troupe dès la semaine prochaine pour les répétitions. Cela te convient ?  
>- Parfaitement.<br>- Par contre, jeune homme, je suis désolée, vous êtes très talentueux mais je n'ai aucune place pour vous…

Pete sourit et esquisse une révérence comique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas danseur. Je lui sers juste de « pilier ». Par contre, si vous avez besoin d'un technicien son et lumière, vous pouvez faire appel à mes services !  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui-oui. Je viens de sortir d'une école d'ingénieur. Je peux vous faxer mes références, si vous voulez.  
>- Ça ira, s'amuse Dove, je vous crois. Et bien… venez en même temps que votre amie la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontre, et je verrais ce que je peux faire.<p>

Après une nouvelle révérence, Pete m'entraine vers la porte de sortie. Je suis restée figée depuis qu'il m'a adressé la parole. Une fois à l'air libre, je me laisse glisser au sol, le souffle coupée.

- Et bien, je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé, avoue Pete en allumant une cigarette  
>- Il m'a parlé.<br>- Hum ?  
>- Mikelangelo. Mon frère. C'est lui qui… en dernier...<br>- C'est un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

J'acquiesce doucement. Mon meilleure ami rit et me relève, me faisant tournoyer sur moi-même pour réellement partager ma joie, cette fois-ci.

- Alors, on l'ouvre, cette bouteille de champagne ?


End file.
